Star Trek: Phoenix Fallout S1E2
by andyblue1975
Summary: Episode 2 of Star Trek: Phoenix.


**CAPTAIN'S LOG, APRIL 7****TH****, 2380.**

We arrived at Vulcan safely & rather than go the customary route by either taking a shuttlecraft or transporter beam to the surface, we opted to test out the ship's landing capabilities. I'm happy to announce that the landing operations went smoothly…well, I wouldn't be here doing a log if it didn't. The ship is currently undergoing repairs that are being supervised by my Chief Engineer Kenneth Mumford.

Rez has assigned himself a heavy schedule of going over the information Andy obtained from our debacle with the religiously fanatical Klingons. He has also expressed an interest in learning Vulcan martial arts, as of which he has been invited to watch demonstrations & training, with a view to participation.

The doc is acting very strange reporting odd things occurring such as whispering voices, chills in the air, and more worryingly, objects moving at random. I feel that I need to keep my eye on him as if anymore incidents occur; it could easily look as if he is losing his mind! I wouldn't want to be faced with the threat of his resignation again, through any possible mental afflictions. Good doctors are very hard to find…..as all the other starships have them! But who heals the healer? Anyway, he will be accompanying the stasis units, and Sodak's family doctor, to the ensign's family home. Perhaps the officer's parents can get to the bottom of this mystery, and perhaps even see if they can reach him through mind contact. As at the very least, Kurt has confirmed that both Kirsty & Sodak's minds are active.

On top of that worry, I still haven't got an ops or science officer as such, & officer Stead keeps reminding me of the urgency of our mission to Ardana. I thought it would be great to have a first contact specialist on board, but like so many Captains before me, it seems that history shows the particular field of officers as a hindrance rather than a help. However, I am hoping that I can change history, and not just in that way either! As I speak, Lieutenant Commander Stead is at the Vulcan Science Academy, lecturing a talk on first contact between Earth & Vulcan.

Lastly, myself and my first officer are about to attend a trial at the Federation Embassy in relation to officers Markey & Dantuma.

I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to do some exploring?!

**PHOENIX.**

Engineering repairs were being dealt with by a skeleton crew, as most had booked in a bit of shore leave during the ship's deliberations. Ken's experience allowed for the fact that a few of the less essential staff could make the most of their visit to Vulcan, particularly the natives. He looked upon his engines as a child, constantly needed attention at the right points, with the correct amount of guidance when required. The ship had been lucky at Donatu V; perhaps the Klingons weren't so bad to have as allies after all. Better to have them as allies, he thought, rather than enemies like the religious fanatics that were bent on conquering Earth, and whatever other planets they eyed. The minimal complement could easily deal with any repairs needed; although he avoided anything to do with the slipstream side of the drive. He was a warp specialist, and felt that anything beyond that took away the whole point of exploration. After all, why would a starship need a slipstream drive just for runs around the block in the Alpha Quadrant; he would tend to question in his mind's eye.

He left the duties of the slipstream to the slipstream specialist, Lieutenant Klix. Now this man, (well, at least the closest definition of a male gender Ken could define), was a walking, talking marvel. In essence, a walking, talking machine, but tragically, the last of his race. In Ken's eyes, his race's reproduction of a humanoid in machine form was magnificent. Nothing but micro miniature hydraulics, microscopic multi processors, a hyper positronic processor which equated to his brain, and an osmotic pump for a heart, amongst other technological marvels, were covered by an exoskeleton of hardened duranium, covered with organic tissue. But the marvel of his kind had been overshadowed by the tragedy that befell his race, with him being the last. Ken hoped to find out more about the walking machine, once he had finished with his diagnostic of the slipstream bubble core; old technology to Klix's race. After all, it wasn't everyday that one got the chance to interact with a sentient machine so advanced. Klix would make it clear that unlike the much missed Data, formerly of the U.S.S. Enterprise, Klix never aspired to be human, as that would be turning his back on his species. His former race revelled in celebrating who they were. Ken looked up at the gangways surrounding the warp core, stretching at over several hundred feet up, he could make out his staff, busy like bees. Many species still serving in Starfleet, from a time that Ken was displaced from when the species were fledgling members of the UFP, were toiling hard to get the ship back in the same order that it left Earth. Saurian's, Arkenite's, Rhaanderite's, Xyrellian's, all present. It gave him a small sense of comfort whilst stuck in a time period almost alien to him. Then the ship or more precisely, the quantum warp core was rocked by what appeared to be a rumbling inside it, as officers started running to stations frantically trying to ascertain what it going on. Klaxons started blaring as monitors & workstations lit up, highlighting the impending catastrophe. "Warning! Warp core breach in 5 minutes! Warning!" Ken couldn't believe his ears, or eyes; "Computer! How the hell can we have a containment failure whilst docked?!!"

**SECURITY TRAINING CLASS, VULCAN SCIENCE ACADEMY.**

Pain.

The pain was excruciating, and unlike any pain he had felt in a long time.

Slightly dazed, but clearly aware of his surroundings, he knew that the stoic Vulcans wouldn't be betraying their emotions of what was on the inside.

He just knew on the inside that they were experiencing hysterical fits of laughter.

The sharpness of the pain he felt from the hip toss from the Vulcan master now receded to a dull ache, and as he lay flat on the mat gazing up at the floodlit ceiling of the gymnasium, a hand reached down to grip his.

With astounding strength, Rez was lifted from the mat.

He wondered how could such a spindly framed species have such super strength, and realised that it wasn't just that factor he had to come to terms with.

He had become complacent in both his mental alertness, & perhaps a bit more exercise wouldn't hurt either.

Perhaps a hike up Mount Seleya would be in order before the Phoenix left for Ardana, if he had time to fit it in.

"Perhaps if your mind wasn't occupied with your fellow female Vulcan students, then perhaps you wouldn't have attempted to execute such a poor, go behind takedown''; remarked the master.

Rez, slightly embarrassed, (even though no one was laughing), whilst also feeling a bit angry with himself, couldn't believe that the master was making an insinuating comment laced with sarcasm. Although it was true; Rez did wonder what lay under the robes of the slender female Vulcan trainees.

"I never knew Vulcans had such an aptitude for such Earth humour. Don't tell me, you are not making fun, merely trying to make me feel comfortable being the only human present"; replied Rez.

With a raised eyebrow, the master responded without hesitancy; "It was merely an observation. If you let your passions get the better of you, in a dangerous situation you could not only put yourself in harm's way, but your crew also."

The master had touched a nerve, and the flashbacks from the Prometheus incident, that he always had trouble keeping at bay, were triggered again.

Rez bowed in respect to the Vulcan master, removed his headband, & threw it to the floor, as he headed for the changing room.

In their dialect, one of the students commented to the master; "Humans are so illogical; it is a wondering how they managed to escape their cradle of birth without destroying themselves."

"But they did, and that is a testament to all of us. He is troubled, like most humans, to which they do not hold exclusive rights to those dark feelings that threaten to engulf them. Do not forget your roots, T'Rel. If you remember history, it recalls that we were no different to humans before Surak showed us the light of logic."

The class nodded in acknowledgement of the master's wisdom.

Rez decided that after a sonic shower, he would attempt the climb of Seleya, and try to obtain some clarity of peace.

**FIRST CONTACT LECTURE, 1st YEAR CLASS, VULCAN SCIENCE ACADEMY.**

"......and so the warp trail was detected by the T'Plana Hath survey ship, which was conducting searches for minerals & crystals such as dilithium. Some previous unmanned probes had found large concentrated amounts in Sol's asteroid belt. The T'Plana Hath was confirming those result, and about to extrapolate some dilithium for further testing before confirming if it would be logical for a mining expedition fleet to make the journey. The crew of the survey ship concluded although the trail seemed to indicate a very primitive, but efficient low power warp core, the captain decided to alter their course temporarily & head for Earth. The exact location of their landing was where the trail of the vessel appeared to have launched from. An area known as Bozeman, Montana, which housed the launch silo, and a runway for the Phoenix to make its return landing. The Vulcan High Command was informed by the Captain, even though the crew were also authorised for first contact missions. With misgivings about humans considering the planets ongoing recovery from a holocaust, and the crews concern about how they would be perceived, the Captain reminded them it would be illogical & serve fools to remind them Vulcans were not that dissimilar in past times....."

Nigel had been invited to chair a talk on first contact between Earth & Vulcan.

He took particular pride in this area of the subject, and had many degrees under his belt on theories postulating if & how the Federation would have formed without Earth as a catalyst.

One of the promising scholars of the class, Soken, had his hand up in the air, ramrod straight.

"Yes.....Soken is it?" prompted Nigel.

"Affirmative sir. May i inquire that isn't it a historical irony that a vessel that was initially constructed to inflict planet wide armageddon, & then used for an experimental warp flight, set off a chain of events that led to the signing of the Federation Charter, & the formation of the United Federation Of Planets?"

"Irony, my young student, is a human concept, with which i am surprised a Vulcan scholar such as yourself would be familiar with"; replied Nigel.

Soken merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"Now, if you don't mind, i would like to conclude my talk with immediate events that followed the shaking of hands between Zefram Cochrane & the Vulcans, without further interruption."

**.....SOMEWHERE.**

He was dying, he could feel it.

He was too far from home, and he needed to be there, so the proper burial ceremonies could be performed and he would be admitted to the afterlife.

His kind was light years away, and he was getting weaker by the day to maintain the vessel, let alone fly it.

His Federation companion had enjoyed extended life courtesy of the vessels oxygen, which was slightly off Earth's norm but had an effect that tended to slow down the ageing process in humans. Others had found that too when the Federation was eventually invited to have an Embassy on their world. However, return to a normal human atmosphere would bring the ageing process back up to its normal level again.

David Bailey had seen many marvels most humans wouldn't experience in a lifetime, and had traversed the quadrants, but he once the initial newness of a prolonged life span had worn off, he had realised that a lot of his loved one's had gone. He had made a good argument that it wasn't fun at all to live forever, and the emotional pain of watching people you love pass was more than enough to bear during a normal lifespan. Reluctantly, he had given his blessing for David to return to Earth, which he had never stopped him from doing so in the first place. Why, they would always stop for visits for shore leave, & then, out of a passion for his duty, David had never showed that he was homesick.

The ion storm he had encountered had seriously put him off course for home, and now the once glowing, mighty orb, Fesarius, of the First Federation, drifted finally, & eventually out of warp. A high impulse, the Vulcan ships couldn't tractor the mighty vessel, and although the vessels & stations attempted communication, talking seemed like an activity that would take away the strength he needed to keep breathing for any extra moments that the fates would allow.

Vulcan gravity took a hold, and the ship hurtled through the atmosphere, breaking the barrier between sky & space with a crack, as it hurtled towards the Voroth Sea.

Balok had never been to Vulcan before.....

**PHOENIX.**

As the computer announced repeatedly the time to how close the vessel was heading for a core breach, Klix was calm in an ocean of madness & panic.

Maybe he felt that being the last of his kind, he had nothing to lose.

Or maybe it was more that he knew exactly what to do.

Tapping commands into the warp core interface at speeds beyond human capability, he found the method of issuing commands archaic, & a hindrance.

"This won't do at all"; he spoke in his melodic artificially created voice.

His finger tips opened to reveal cables that snaked out and locked in with diagnostic ports in the console.

Once connected, he went into a trance as his eyelids snapped open fully, with his eyes at full dilation.

Ken, in the haze of evacuating all personnel, and informing the Vulcan High Command, raced over to Klix to get him out of engineering.

Klix was stood solid and in a trance....."searching...searching.....too young to die.....been out of Spacedock only moments.....slipstream untested......no tests at full warp power......WAIT!...."

Over the din, Ken shouted;"What are you doing man?! We have to get out of here, you don't know what that will do to you!"

Klix turned to face Ken with an expressionless face of a pure automaton;"Yes i do Ken. I carry the knowledge of my race in my mind. I undertook this before to download all knowledge of my race...before......"

Then he started speaking Klingonese.....but of a dialect that was unfamiliar.

**MOUNT SELEYA SUMMIT.**

Standing atop the highest mountain on the planet gave those present a somewhat clear perspective on things.

Everything else seemed inconsequential from so high up.

Perhaps this is what it felt like to be a mythical deity looking down upon subjects, thought Rez.

The climb had been long & arduous with the relentless heat of the Vulcan sun, 40 Eridani-A, beaming down.

He had the usual climbing supplies with him in his back up such as towels, change of clothing, various layers, & plentiful supplies of cool water, amongst other necessities.

Of course, if it all became too much, a simple tap of the combadge & he would be back on the Phoenix at the spaceport.

Sitting down whilst removing his back pack, a native hawk flew overhead screaming, graceful in flight.

Suddenly, the bird folded its wings and made its body into an aerodynamic point as it spiralled towards the ground at speed.

He could only see so far as the bird of prey disappeared behind the mountainscape, only to momentarily re-appear clutching something akin to a rat, thrashing wildly in its claws.

Suddenly, the rat thrashed about no more, as the hawk deprived it of its life, and flew into the distance, to more than likely devour its prize.

As he watched the hawk in its natural behaviour he chuckled to himself, shook his head, and pursed his lips around the mouth of a water bottle.

Drinking thirstily, he didn't notice one of the passing monks from the temple sit down next to him.

As he placed the cap back on the bottle, and returned it to its cool bag within the back pack, Rez muttered to himself; "A passionless planet with passionate wildlife."

The monk, who too seemed to be taking a break to quench his thirst commented: "To be passionless amongst a surrounding beauty would akin to a cowardly Klingon."

Rez, completely unaware that he had company, was taken aback by a Vulcan, particularly a monk studying the Kohlinahr, making such a comment.

"You look surprised, which is hardly surprising for an offworlder. Over 300 years our world's hearts have beated in unison, yet we are still strangers to each other. Our ancestors cast out their animal passions on the Plains Of Gol, yet Surak knew in order to keep those passions under control & used within reason, they would have to live in harmony with logic. One cannot live one's life by logic alone; that would be illogical."

Rez continued to listen to the old monk's ramblings, and although some of it was the mutterings of a century's old man, the majority of it made sense.

"I am Valik, and i am a monk of the Order Of Seleya. One of my duties is to ensure that all our myths, texts, & scriptures, are not misinterpreted in any way, & to undo the misinterpretations that riddle our society with doubt & confusion."

Rez respectfully returned the traditional salute and introduced himself; "I am Lieutenant Reza Babai, Tactical & Security Officer of the U.S.S. Phoenix. My friends call me Rez."

"Peace & long life, Lieutenant. What brings you to Mount Seleya?"

Rez smiled, as he knew that most Vulcans never understood the ritual that humans in informal situations undertook when addressing each other.

"Call me Rez. I climbed the steps for several reasons really. For a bit of clarity, for the fact that i have never climbed this mountain before, meaning to me it is there for the climbing."

Valik raised an eyebrow which signalled he couldn't understand the reasoning behind just climbing a mountain for climbing's sake. For him, it was a pointless pursuit, but then one individual's pointless pursuit, became another's joyful pursuit.

"Many climb this mountain for clarity of perception; it would seem that the mountain has mystical purposes and resolves many an inner turmoil. I was present as a young master when Ambassador Spock, of Vulcan & Earth, & Leonard McCoy of Earth, undertook the fal-tor pan ceremony initiated by T'Pau. I was troubled then, with conflicting thoughts of logic versus passion, faith versus science. That day, and my experiences with the rejuvenated Ambassador changed my life forever. Passion will never be anybodies undoing, as long as logic helps to govern it...well, i suppose you humans have the additional gift of common sense to balance all matters too."

Rez laughed; "There are those who would view common sense as an alien a language as all three dialects of Romulus."

Finishing the remains of his glass, vase like bottle, Valik made his excuses, and arose.

"I gather that your troubles have now been put into order? I must beg your leave as i have duties, however, may i suggest that the next time your burdens arise, meditation & Vulcan neuropressure are as best a cure as a good night's sleep. Live long & prosper."

With that, Valik was gone, and as Rez shouted after him to return to pick up a token that had seemingly fallen out of a pocket of the monks robe, he seemed to disappear in the crowd of clerics too-ing & fro-ing.

Rez picked up the round, shiny, button like token, and held it up to blot out the sun.

The picture inscribed on it showed a humanoid figure with what appeared to be the sun in his hands. Behind this figure were people attired just like him with clothing that would deem them to be poor. In front of him, reaching towards him appeared to be a white bearded man, with a heavily defined torso.

Gasping, Rez dropped the token to the floor in shock.

"Prometheus!"

**VOROTH SEA.**

The Vulcan shuttle raced to the crash site of the Fesarius, with diplomats aboard from Federation worlds such as Andoria, Betazed, & Earth.

Nigel had been interrupted during his lecture at the science academy, and had been told his presence as a first contact specialist was required, considering this particular First Federation vessel had been home to a Starfleet officer on a prolonged diplomatic mission.

It seemed only fitting that the first person to establish contact would be a human; the only one planet side & present was Nigel Stead.

The First Federation had been contacted & had despatched three starships on a rescue mission, as they had insisted that they deal with the matter.

Relations had always been agreeable between the UFP & the FF, so there was no reason to doubt why they wouldn't trust the crisis to the Federation to deal with.

Gazing out the viewport, amongst the din of conversation of the dignitaries, Nigel could make out the slowly pulsing yellow orb, partially submerged in the calm waters.

On the short journey, he had been briefly skim reading details of the Fesarius & Balok, which covered gigaquads of reports from the continuing diplomatic mission of David Bailey, to the encounters with the U.S.S. Enterprise and Captain James T. Kirk.

The shuttlecraft banked around the starship, and finally settled down on a landing pad of one of the gargantuan Vulcan naval cruisers.

The door swished open as Nigel was one of the first delegates ushered out of the shuttle, and introduced to Captain Stak, whom proceeded to update the current status whilst escorting him to the transporter room.

"The ship's shields are inoperative, and power levels generated appear to be at a minimum. We haven't been able to gain access, or establish communications, yet we have pinpointed an area where we can transport you aboard. I trust you know that even though we have no reason to believe there is any inherent danger, we couldn't guarantee ruling out the possibility completely?"

As they climbed down the stairs into a corridor busy with officers going about their duties, they rounded a corner, with the recognisable hum which Nigel recognised as a transporter pad.

All the while the Captain was debriefing him, he interjected noises akin to that he understood what was being relayed; it wasn't that he didn't appreciate what the Captain was doing or that he was being ignorant, it was just that he was eager to get on with the task at hand.

He had done a dissertation on the First Federation, and had lobbied the UFP that in the 100 years and over that contact had been established, not much interaction had taken place with one of the oldest, starfaring races in the quadrant, who just also happened to be a major interstellar power, whose reach was known to venture into all quadrants, and beyond.

As always, the timing was never right, and his sound, logical proposal always fell on death ears; at best, the odd mission here or there took place where he had been present, but nothing that was worthy of fanfare.

He had built minimal relations on behalf of the UFP, with the FF, but the Federation were constantly worried about maintaining the tiresome, & in his opinion, fruitless alliance with the Klingon Empire.

In his mind, it was only a matter of time before they returned to their hostile ways.

He remembered reading up on Earth history with regards to the cold war between the U.S.S.R. & the United States Of America.

The Americans always regarded the Russians as a great bear on the verge of being disturbed from a great slumber, and that such an animal could never be tamed, no matter how hard you tried.

The Klingons were such savages, he thought; once a warrior, always a warrior.

Because of their nature, the UFP obsessively focused on them.

So now, Nigel would get his chance to further strengthen relations with the race, and hopefully get to the bottom of how the starship ended up on Vulcan.

Standing on the transporter pad with mixed emotions of anticipation, anxiety, & excitement, whilst his heart raced, he bid thanks & farewell to the gracious Captain; "Energise."

**PUTKA TEMPLE, PUTKA PROVINCE.**

Although Sodak's parents were stoic, logic following Vulcans, their faces gave away slight evidence that their hearts were in turmoil & anguish to see their only son, motionless, still, and devoid of life, apart from the proof on screen that his mind was alive.

It seemed that they were so focussed on their son that Kirsty had no support, and nobody there.

Dr. Coey made sure that wouldn't be the case, and as her physician, and colleague, would provide any support she needed, both physically & mentally.

Both bodies had been taken out of the stasis units, and covered with Vulcan ceremonial robes, and placed on canvass stretchers.

Sodak's parents too were attired in similar grab, as was the doc who had to show similar respects.

The beating of the gong and the chiming of the temple's bells resounded through the province, announcing the coming ceremony of the 'Separation.'

Sodak's parents had warned him of the dangers of being so young and following the path of the emotional Vulcan.

Until he had tempered his passions to work in tandem with logic, (but without giving over to logic and having that present solely as a balance of the mind), they had warned him of the dangers of coupling, particularly with evolutionary younger minds.

But Sodak was drawn towards Kirsty, and no matter how much he logically fought it, his emotions were too overpowering to halt it.

That, in itself, should have been the indicator that it was an endeavour that could only lead to danger, or worse as they were now.

They were alive, and bonded in mind.

Sodak's feelings & emotions for Kirsty had manifested into a power so overwhelming that his mind had automatically shut down to minimal operation, which had caused Kirsty's to shut down too.

By sharing themselves in a physical bonding, unwittingly & unknowingly, Kirsty had mentally joined with Sodak.

The Doctor, after having the discussion with Sodak's family, enthusiastically exclaimed that the mind & body, whether human or otherwise, were amazing mechanisms with practically a failsafe device, or warning given for every eventuality.

They agreed & used the example of the Vulcan inner eyelid, as an example.

The incidents in sickbay, and the presence he had felt Kirsty & Sodak experiencing out of body moments that were normal amongst the joined.

Kurt took it that they were trying to tell him something with the movement of his equipment such as the tricorder, and he breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't having bouts of senility or madness.

Outside the temple, two concrete slabs were where the bodies were laid to rest by the clerics carrying the stretchers.

About a foot away, outside the temple door at either side, stood towering statues of Surak, & T'Pau, revolutionary figureheads of Vulcan society.

The Vulcan sun, 40 Eridani-A, started to slowly set in the distance as night slowly descended on the world.

As the bald, robed clerics lit torches in the courtyard, Kurt couldn't help but wonder if the setting of the sun was symbolic somehow.

He certainly hoped it only symbolic in the context of that it was setting on times past, and would rise again heralding renewal, and a fresh start.

Priestess Nemeera, of the Putka Dynasty, exited the temple, slowly strolling towards the motionless bodies of Kirsty & Sodak.

Her long flowing robe, carried by a multitude of female Vulcan clerics, attired in pristine, virginal white sarongs, slowly moving in step.

The banging of the gongs, chiming of the bells, and slow plucking of the lyre, ceased as Nemeera placed her hands deftly over the faces of the joined.

"From the setting of the sun, to the rising on a dawn of a new day. This is how it was when we cast out our animal passions in favour of the uniting order of logic. Those who stayed followed logic, whilst those who fled, followed passion, and became 'The Sundered.' Those who stayed behind, under Surak's guiding light, postulated for many a century, that logic & passion could live in one's soul, united, & living in harmony. But those were outnumbered by many who feared that enough blood had stained the Plains Of Gol, the Fire Caves Of Vad, & Mount Seleya. Logic became the root of our civilised nation, whilst those who couldn't live by logic alone, but not wanting the join the cast out animals that were 'The Sundered', became the v'tosh ka'tur. With their own lore, and faith, they lived their lives as best under a different path, yet took upon them their own interpretation of Surak's texts. Many lived enlightened lives, contributing to our world in their own unique ways, yet many, not understanding the importance of their faith instructing the priority of uniting logic & passion on an equal footing, indulged themselves. Sodak is such, and although we cannot judge him, lest we judge ourselves, his lack of understanding has brought about this day. Fortunately, Surak accounted for such occurrences, and saved many by way of the Separation ceremony."

A final gong reverberated as Nemeera closed her eyes, and all the clerics followed suit, as she moved her fingers over Kirsty & Sodak's face, seeking out the points that would open the pathways to their minds.

Kurt turned to look at Sodak's parents who were in turn, closing their eyes, and holding their hands together, against their faces, whilst steepling their fingers into a point.

He felt that seeing as he was the closest person she had present to support her, he adopted the same manner, and closed his eyes.

Strangely, he found an immense serenity of the moment, considering the seriousness of it all.

A tranquillity he hadn't found or known for a long time, and it was a sensation he wished to keep on remembering in the present, not in the past.

He realised that he may have never found this moment again, had he resigned his commission & headed back to Earth.

Perhaps being a Doctor in the midst of a computer dominated sickbay could work, and that his natural ways of medicine could become symbiotic with technological remedies, and modern day techniques.

As the ceremony continued amongst the hushed silence, and night had finally made its presence known, Kurt was having an epiphany; a revelation.

If anything, the Captain would be pleased with the reconciliation, and losing the doc would be one less thing to worry about on board the mighty starship, which was full of worries.

Nemeera muttered incantations in the Vulcan dialect, and then suddenly removed her hands, whilst staggering back slowly, as if fainting.

The female attendees managed to steady her balance as she composed herself, whilst still lay on the slabs, Sodak's eyes fluttered open whilst Kirsty followed suit.

**PHOENIX.**

The virus implanted throughout the software was as vicious as the Klingons warrior instinct itself.

Seeking out key systems that could debilitate or cause a severe blow to its opponents.

As it went on its self destructive rampage, it finally found the most important key systems of the ship in engineering; namely the quantum warp core.

The destabilizing of the dilithium & benamite crystals along with the anti matter, was all the virus needed to do to cause a major chain reaction which would lead to containment failure.

Klix was still connected to the console as the computer counted down that the vessel would no longer exist in sixty seconds.

Outside, a Vulcan containment team enveloped the ship in multi layer shields created by ships that could best be described as flying generators.

The shields would contain the blast and cause minimal disruption to spaceport operations, although evacuations had begun in earnest as an additional precaution.

Muttering Klingon dialect at a speed that made the already incomprehensible guttural language sound like gibberish, Klix stayed at his post, connected to the ships heart, determined to eradicate the virus and halt the destruction of the vessel.

Ken, frozen to the spot, sweated profusely, unknowing as to what his next move should be, after evacuating his staff, but leaving no time to get away safely.

Suddenly, the klaxons ceased, and the red lights casting their hue returned to standard lighting, as the core stabilized.

Klix's tendrils retracted from the console, back into his fingertips, which sealed close, and as he backed away from the console, he smiled at Ken, and promptly fell like a giant redwood to the floor.

Ken rushed to his side, and tried to grab his hand as if to get some kind of indication if Klix was still functional.

A hissing sound caused him to shriek as he quickly removed his hand from contact with Klix's, as skin had melted from his hands and exposed his metal appendages, which were glowing with heat.

As Ken stood over him, wanting to thank him for saving the ship, but not knowing what to do with the only surviving species of an unknown race, Klix's pupils disappeared leaving the pure white of artificial eyeballs.

The silence was only disturbed by the ever so faint reverberation of Klix's osmotic pump; his heart.

**FESARIUS.**

The whole vessel seemed to pulse slowly as Nigel materialised.

Having been transported to the main command area, he noticed immediately a small, fallen, diminutive individual, gasping for breath; Balok.

Rushing to his aide, Balok briefly whispered of his happenstance that had led to the ship crashing on Vulcan.

"I'm dying, and must be at my home on Fesarius Prime. If the ritual of passing isn't performed on my homeworld, and i die offworld, i will not be allowed burial anywhere in the First Federation. You....must....take me there....."

Having studied the operations of the Fesarius through various reports from David Bailey, Nigel found it no task to perform basic maintenance of the ship, and to get it back into space, and on a course to Balok's home.

Before that thought, he carried Balok to his seating area amidst cushions and coverings from materials he had never seen before, apart from Tholian silk which he instantly recognized.

Hours passed as he kept two way communication with the Vulcan vessels, and other related parties such as Starfleet, the First Federation, & the Federation Council.

"Inform Captain Hodgkinson of the situation, and that i may be gone for some time;" he stated to the Chief Of Starfleet, Admiral William Ross.

Finally, the mighty Fesarius shook off the shackles of water that kept it buoyant, and ultimately, the gravity that kept it planet bound, as it rose magnificently in the sky, cracking through the Vulcan atmosphere, and meeting with the arrival of the three starships despatched from the First Federation.

Ensnaring the vessel with a tractor beam for safety, all four starships disappeared in a vortex, as it vanished as quickly as it was artificially created.

**SODAK'S PARENTS RESIDENCE, PUTKA PROVINCE.**

The days of recovery, assisted by the clerics, & Doctor Coey, had been worthwhile & rewarding.

The once intertwined minds of Ensign Sodak, & Counsellor Walker, were now back to whatever semblance of normality that they perceived, and both were eager to get back to routine; namely the routine of duty aboard the U.S.S. Phoenix.

Sodak had had many conversations with the clerics, & his parents as to whether to resume his previous direction, or take a completely different path.

His parents had stated they could only provide advice & guidance, but could not live his life for him.

After much deliberating, he had made his decision, and just had one final task to complete; one that he had tried to avoid until now.

The morning sun radiated it's plentiful warmth onto the plants & various bushes of the residence, and as they basked in that glow, Sodak found Kirsty waiting for him, smelling various aromas given off by Vulcan chrysanthemums.

"Counsellor Walker, it is most agreeable to see you"

Instantly, she knew something was amiss as they were not in an informal situation, but off duty.

She didn't like it, not one damn bit.

"Seeing as we are being so informal with each other, perhaps i best greet you as Ensign," she replied sarcastically.

Sodak paused; "I have had, like yourself, been deliberating over the past few days as to where i go from this point. I have decided to stay on the Phoenix, and pursue a career path in sciences, instead of engineering, and have applied for the Science Officer's position on the bridge. At the same time i have also decided it would be logical to perhaps postpone indefinitely my pursuit of being a v'tosh ka'tur, and i am considering studying the Kohlinahr. I have been informed it is only the final year of study that i have to reside on Vulcan. As long as i remain in the quadrant, there are plenty of Vulcan starbases, stations, and colonies where i can obtain study material, or visit to for studying purposes, should i wish to."

Kirsty felt her heart sank, and although knew that something like this would happen after the incident of the joining, she secretly also hoped that they could maintain their relationship, albeit at a much slower and steady pace.

"I am sorry Kirsty, but i wish our connection to devolute to our prior status. One of a platonic type; friendship."

As a Counsellor, she had mediated between break ups, and relationship breakdowns before, but when it came to her own, it wasn't as easy to deal with, to counsel.

Feeling as though there was no way to change his mind, and that she would be wasting both their time arguing a moot point, she reluctantly accepted

"I will see you aboard the Phoenix, Ensign."

With that, with her body language she enquired if she may pluck one of the violet coloured roses she had admired, which Sodak nodded his head.

Smelling the rose & clutching it as she made her way to the Vulcan shuttle waiting to transport her back to the vessel, Sodak didn't see the single tear that trickled down her cheek, and splashed onto the rose.

Entering the passenger compartment of the craft, Kurt smiled as if he was conveying a question of her well being.

Her cheek clearly glistening with the wetness of tears, she managed a half smile, although she felt that it would be a long time before she could smile properly again.

**PHOENIX.**

Being the most Senior Officers present, Ken gave Rez a brief rundown on what had happened during everyone's leave of absence.

As he talked to Rez, he continued working, slowly moving a scanner over Lieutenant Klix, who was encased and strapped in an upright monitoring cradle.

"The scanner shows he's alive, for whatever he passes for sentience anyway. With no knowledge of his species, we are at a loss on how to....re-activate him, as it were. Apart from getting in contact with Captain Picard, & gleaning information from him about Data, that we could possibly use, i only see that Klix will remain like this inevitably."

"There's always Captain Bruce Maddox of the Daystrom Institute," replied Rez.

Ken had thought of him too, but was worried that the Daystrom Institute would want to take Klix in for studying like a guinea pig.

The thought made him shudder, as he found it demeaning, but any options at the moment were better than the nothing that was on the table.

Rez wished him good luck, and offered Ken assistance should he require it, made his excuses, and decided to go to his quarters for some rest, before his duty shift kicked in, & Phoenix left for Ardana.

Rez rested, for what seemed like an age.

The button he had appropriated from Valik rested on his bedside cabinet.

He dreamed, dreamed deeply, and continuously, and saw the figure take the sun from the gods, and pass it to the people to use at their whim, who had no knowledge of such power, and destroyed themselves, and the gods in the process.......

**FEDERATION EMBASSY.**

The trial had been consistently postponed, as one emergency session after another had taken council members, ambassadors, & delegate's offworld.

Vullia had petitioned for justice against their missing national, Ensign Rollings, who still, at this time, was listed as missing in action.

The of course, there was the crisis of the crashed First Federation vessel Fesarius.

Finally after days of waiting the trial was upon them, and yet the more Simon waited, the more he got uncomfortable.

He had been brought up to speed on the happenings aboard the Phoenix, and how a Klingon virus which had been downloaded into their mainframe from their encounter with the clerics, had threatened to blow the mighty starship apart courtesy of a quantum warp core breach.

He was thankful that he had also gotten two officers back, and had missed the counsel of Kirsty, and her ability to solve even the most difficult of conflicts.

Plus there were the general admin duties that had mounted up, that needed his immediate attention.

But ultimately, the Ardana mission had now become even more urgent than urgent, & once the trial of officers Dantuma & Markey was concluded, he would issue orders for the departure of the Phoenix as soon as possible.

On the screens in the waiting lounge, various news reports from species all over the Federation spun their propaganda.

The popularly Tellarite primetime show, Question Time with Extha Menke, was showing as he debated with the live audience, & viewers at home the ethics of developing an alien slipstream technology versus the prime directive.

On another screen, the Vulcan Voice, with the vision of beauty that was T'Sensa changed their initial programme itinerary of discussing IDIC, (Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations), against the v'tosh ka'tur concept of ISIC, (Infinite Sensitivity in Infinite Combinations), to the Fesarius incident.

Whilst the Federation News Service reported footage of the Vullia ambassador storming out of talks with the Klingon Advocate, who stood in for an absent Chancellor Martok.

The Vulcan aide interrupted their viewings of current affairs, and lead them into the centuries old chambers.

Lined either side on seating were various delegates from member & non aligned worlds, whilst straight ahead, facing them and standing behind a podium, was the Federation President's Advocate, the unjoined Trill Jalem.

"Silence please! Captain Hodgkinson, Commander Davenport, you do not stand accused of anything."

"I believe i speak for us both sir, that right or wrong, we stand with our ship mates;" replied Andy.

The well known, grumpy, and bad tempered Trill harrumphed, before beginning his speech.

"Very well. An auspicious occasion that could have resulted in any manner of unpleasantness, due to not adhering to protocol & procedure will be answered to today.

Lieutenant Commander Dantuma, & Lieutenant Markey, have been called before this council to answer for violation of orders.

Namely, the quantum slipstream demonstration of the Alpha Flyer, which its pre-planned route from Earth to Vulcan, had its end destination changed to Qonos.

The route was monitored and had a great many starbases, stations, and vessels on alert, should you have required their assistance.

I know that you understand that you recognise the chain of command, and therefore your punishment is rank reduction.

Also, seeing as though you are so fond of the vessel, you can assist your engineer in repairs of the Alpha Flyer, which, once completed, must be returned.

Dismissed."

**AFTER THE TRIAL.....**

As the officers made their way by air tram to the spaceport, Ensign Markey broke the silence; "Someone definitely unjoined Jalems spots today, that's for sure!"

Laughing, although a bit disappointed that a mark was now made against his ship & crew, Simon replied; "It was you two who rattled his spots, and now you'll have to work twice as hard to get your rank promoted again."

With a half shrug and smile, Craig confidently responded; "No problem, by the time i get to Captain, the Exodus will be off the drawing boards, with me in centre seat!"

Lieutenant Dantuma was shocked; "Why would you want to be taken off the Phoenix and end up on that bucket of bolts?" Five years to Captain is a tall order. They'll be mouthing you amongst the greats in one breath: Kirk, Garth, Hodgkinson...."

"Whoa, whoa there fella's. Getting a Captaincy in a short space of time doesn't make a great Captain.....going out there, and being the Captain, now that has the makings of legendary status, depending on your luck of course!"

Everyone laughed, as the shuttle pulled into the spaceport, whilst outside the viewport, vehicles & dock workers were making final adjustments to the Phoenix.

Andy commented; "Gentlemen, we've come home. Let's go to Ardana."


End file.
